From The Deep Blue Underworld Remake
by Lovatic4Life98
Summary: Ally Dawson thinks she's just an ordinary girl with an ordinary live. Til' her 16th birthday when she finds out she's a mermaid! *Remake of story with same name* AUSLLY!


**A/N: Hey guys I'm not dead! Sorry for taking for ever I've been busy... and lazy :P But Later is better then never right/ Also I got a PM asking bout this so... That helped.**

**I don't own A&A, sadly. enjoy :)**

* * *

_Swimming. I'm swimming in the ocean. But it feel different then when I normally swim I moving faster and more graceful.__I continue swimming and I see a should but when I swim over to it its gone. I hear a sound behind me and turn around. I see something blue its looks like a ... Tail? Its to big to be a fish and it doesn't look like a shark. I look around turning in a circle when I notice some thing I have a tail! An orange, slimy rail. I gasp_

* * *

_*Beep* *Beep*_

I slam my hand down on my alarm clock, shutting it up. Wow, what a dream. As if I'm a mermaid. They aren't real.

Let me introduce myself. I'm Ally Dawson. I have Chestnut hair with Amber highlights. I love to sing and write songs. Music is my passion. When I listen to it I feel like I'm in my own little world.

Today is my 16th birthday. My dad is throwing me a surprise party. I'm not suppost to know, but he should be a little quieter when talking on the phone.

I get ready for school, and when I'm ready I head downstairs. I go to the kitchen and sit down at the table.

"Happy Birthday!" My dad says as he places a stack of chocolate pancakes in front of me. My favorite.

"Thanks dad," I say before digging in to my breakfast.

After finishing breakfast I grab my bag and head out the door to wait for the bus.

* * *

I walk into school and head to my best friend, Trish's, locker.

"Hey Ally," she says "Happy Birthday!" She gives me a hug.

"Thanks" I reply.

We walk to first hour, which we share, being stopped my Dez.

"HEY GUYS!" He screams jumping in front of us.

"Ow!" Trish says covering her ears, "God,your loud"

"Sorry"

This two are so funny. They'll never admit it but I know they like each other.

"Anywho... Happy Birthday Ally!" Dez says giving me a hug."

"Aww, thanks Dez"

"Can't wait for tonight"

"What's tonight?" I ask, even though I know.

"Uh... Nothing. Gotta go Bye!" Dez runs down the hall panicky.

Trish rolls her eyes at his weirdness.

"Let's get to class"

* * *

"Dad, I'm home" I yell walking in. I just came home from my shift at Sonic Boom, my dad's music store.

"SURPRISE!" People yell jumping out!

"Surprise" Dez jumps out seconds late.

I ask startled. "You guys... I had no idea" I lie.

* * *

After about 30 mins of "Happy Birthday" and hugs I notice someone I don't know. He has blonde hair and brown hair. He's sitting on the couch talking to my dad while drink some punch. I have to admit he is very attractive. I decide to walk over and see who he is.

"Hey dad" I say sitting down.

"Ah, Ally. I want you to meet Austin, he's visiting and will be staying in the guest room for a while."

"Nice to meet you Austin" I say shaking his hand"

"His parents are old friends of mine" My dad says.

"Where are you're parents" I ask curiously.

"Business trip, I staying here til they get back"

"Cool"

I get up to talk to Trish.

"Who was that, He's hot"

"Austin, He's staying her while for a while."

"Ohhh. You should totally ask him out"

"I'm not gonna ask hi out. A guy like that would never go out with a girl like me"

* * *

After a few hour the party end and ever one goes home. I help my dad clean up the trash and head out side for the fresh air. I go by the pool and see someone swimming in it.

Austin.

"Hey" I say. All I can see is his head and shoulders as he swims to the edge.

"Mind if I join you?"

"No, I mean YES! I mean, don't come in here"

"Why?"

He sighs. "Don't freak out"

"Why would I-" before I can finish I see his legs. But they're not legs but a tail!

WHAT THE HELL!

* * *

**Well there's chapter 1! Hope you liked it. If I get good review I'll continue. If not, well, lets not we don't get to that. REVIEW!**

**Random Question: Whats you're fave Christmas song? If its a classic which singer's version do u like best?**

**I like Last Christmas (Glee or Taylor Swift) and Christmas Must Be Something More by Taylor Swift.**


End file.
